Template talk:Level
HEX ref I just added a "HEX ref" field in this template. I did because i just found out about his feature after checking Damian Grove's KE-suite. According to Grove, in the game's script, all levels have a unique name consisting of a two-digit hexadecimal number. They're not in the same game order, but rather grouped in themes. Number "00" is Under Skull Mountain 2. Number "7D" is Elsewhere 25. Since i've got this info, i might as well include it here. It may be useful for KE-suite users at this moment. (I'm afraid this stops my crazy level-adding fun. Our last reached number, 103 levels, is definitive.) Good idea Just chiming in to say I agree with this idea. This info is good to have. I have a renamed set of levels, which makes it a little easier if i already know which level i'm looking for, but the references on where teleporters take you are of course still in Hex. A list of this would also be great... perhaps it should be on List of levels? So that you can find the level if you only have the hex number. Anyways, all level articles are now theme-categorized. I think I'm taking a break. :) We could use a Template:Level 2 by the way, since all Level 1 stages are finished. Truncated 14:22, 7 September 2008 (UTC) About the Recent Template Changes Hope I'm doing this properly... You may have noticed I changed the template so that there's a "level" value and a "map" value. It's a little confusing at first, but it makes sense once explained. A map value is essentially a relative address pointer. It points to data within an array. So you have maps 0x00 through 0x7E, and the map value points to the map within that list. A level is basically a framework or outer shell that surrounds the maps. It'd be a "structure" in C programming terminology. Levels are what get names, order (like what map is first, what map follows it, etc), time bonus data, etc. So essentially a "map" is a component that is inserted into a "level". I hope I explained that well. If not, I can clear up any additional confusion. The reason having both values is important is because some code in Kid Chameleon references the maps directly, while other data references the levels structures. It's very confusing the way they put it together. But just think of the map value as a pointer to the map and related map data, and the level value representing what general order the levels come in the game. You can get these values using KidTool (included with K-E). Simply type kidtool kid.bin -info 00 in the command prompt window. Replace "kid.bin" with whatever your Kid Chameleon ROM filename is, and replace "00" with whatever LEVEL value you want to use (in hexadecimal format). On my computer, typing that particular command line shows the following for the first three lines: ' LEVEL: 0x00 NAME: Blue Lake Woods I MAP: 0x4A ' It takes the level value, references it in the ROM to figure out what the level is named, and then looks to see what map is assigned to it. That's how I came up with all those level and map values I've put in a lot of the level pages in this Wiki. Saxman727 18:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC) About "Features" Why don't we call it something like "weather" or "attributes" or something like that? I feel "features" is a bit tacky. reply It doesn't show up in the level pages, so I don't think it matters what it's called in the code. Murder wall is not a weather, or at least I'd hate it if it was. :) New layout Hey, once again I've made changed to the level template. This time there's an added option button which reveal some info about the map just to keep things clear. about keeping this clear in my first change the additional info which will be added if it's filled in such as speed bonus, patch bonus, features was removed :( because it's was notwroking as it should be. I was not able to fix it, maybe it had something to do with the css styling? Also have thought about adding a animated .GIF as level preview which will be played one time, on entering the page but this might be also kind of annoying? --Haagnus (talk) 13:50, May 11, 2013 (UTC)